finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Final Fantasy VII
Final Fantasy VII (jap. ファイナルファンタジーVII, Fainaru Fantajī Sebun) erschien 1997 und ist der siebte Teil der „Final Fantasy“-Rollenspielsaga. Der Titel wurde von Squaresoft (heute Square Enix) entwickelt und in Europa von SCE Europe vertrieben. Er ist in vielerlei Hinsicht von herausragender Bedeutung für die Serie. So war es der erste Teil, der auf der PlayStation anstelle eines Nintendo-Systems erschien und so für damalige Verhältnisse aufsehenerregende 3D-Grafik und gerenderte Videosequenzen bot. Zum ersten Mal für ein Final-Fantasy-Spiel erschien der Titel auch regulär in Europa. 1998 erschien eine Windows-Version, die von vertrieben wurde. Seit Juni 2009 ist das Spiel für PS3-Besitzer über das PlayStation Network erhältlich. Die Handlung dreht sich um den ehemaligen Söldner Cloud Strife, der zusammen mit seinen Gefährten in einer dystopischen Welt die Machenschaften des Megakonzerns Shin-Ra aufhalten will. Auf der Reise werden tiefgreifende Geheimnisse über die Geschichte des Planeten gelüftet, und Cloud muss sich seiner eigenen Vergangenheit stellen. Bald eskaliert die Situation, als der Hauptantagonist Sephiroth mit der Beschwörung eines Meteors die Existenz des gesamten Planeten bedroht... Final Fantasy VII gilt auch abseits der Serie als eines der einflußreichsten Rollenspiele überhaupt. Bis Dezember 2005 verkaufte sich das Spiel weltweit über 9,9 Millionen Mal und ist damit der meistverkaufte Final-Fantasy-Titel. Das Spiel verhalf der Serie und dem Genre der japanischen Rollenspiele allgemein zum Durchbruch in Europa. Aufgrund der anhaltenden Popularität veröffentlichte Square Enix noch Jahre später eine ganze Reihe von Prequels, Sequels und sonstigen Ablegern unter dem Namen „Compilation of Final Fantasy VII“. Spielmechanik Final Fantasy VII ist ein großteils menübasiertes Rollenspiel. Die drei grundlegenden Ebenen sind die Weltkarte, die Städte/Verliese und der Kampfbildschirm. Wie bisher ist der Spieler mit Zufallskämpfen konfrontiert. Zunächst ist der Spieler auf die Stadt Midgar beschränkt, doch mit dem Fortschritt in der Handlung wird mehr und mehr von der Spielwelt zugänglich, sodass immer mehr Freiheiten und Entdeckungsmöglichkeiten gegeben werden. Gelegentlich wird das Abenteuer durch geskriptete, dramatische Szenen unterbrochen, die recht lang ausfallen können. Wie in den alten Teilen gibt es eine begehbare Weltkarte und Transportmöglichkeiten über Chocobos und ein Luftschiff. thumb|left|200px|[[Cloud auf einem Chocobo. Artwork von Tetsuya Nomura]] Das Ability-System basiert in Final Fantasy VII auf so genannten Substanzen (im englischen Materia genannt). Es handelt sich um magische Kugeln, die in freie Slots von Waffen und Ausrüstungen platziert werden können und dem Träger so neue Abilitys und Kommandos verleihen. Sie werden wie gewöhnliche Gegenstände gekauft und werden gelegentlich in Kisten gefunden. Es gibt zahlreiche Möglichkeiten, die Substanzen zu kombinieren, und so mit strategischem Gebrauch dem persönlichen Kampfstil gerecht zu werden. Final Fantasy VII machte auch das Vorkommen von zusätzlichen, extrem starken Bossgegnern populär. Diese „Superbosse“ werden nicht benötigt, um das Spiel abzuschließen, dafür bieten sie zusätzliche Herausforderung und Genugtuung für den Spieler. Später in der Handlung tauchen nämlich die extrem starken Weapons auf; einige von ihnen müssen im Verlauf der Story bekämpft werden, aber zwei - Rubin Weapon und Smaragd Weapon - müssen gezielt aufgesucht werden und sind zudem sehr schwer zu besiegen: So hat Rubin Weapon 10 mal mehr Lebenspunkte als der eigentliche Endgegner. Smaragd Weapon hat sogar noch mehr HP, kann unter Umständen alle drei Charaktere auf einmal töten und besitzt ohne die richtigen Vorkehrungen ein 20-Minuten-Zeitlimit. In der ursprünglichen japanischen Version waren diese Bosse jedoch noch nicht enthalten. Die Tradition lebt mit Superbossen, u. a. Omega Weapon in Final Fantasy VIII, Yadis in Final Fantasy IX und dem Richter in Final Fantasy X weiter. Kampfsystem thumb|right|240px|Der Kampfbildschirm in FFVII In Final Fantasy VII kommt wie in den vorangegangenen drei Teilen das Active Time Battle-System zum Einsatz. Das heißt, dass ein Charakter eine Aktion ausführen kann, sobald sein ATB-Balken gefüllt ist. Dabei stehen neben dem konventionellen Angriff auch Items und Magie zur Wahl. Anders als in älteren Teilen können statt vier oder fünf nur noch maximal drei Charaktere gleichzeitig kämpfen, wobei Cloud Strife als fester Charakter nicht ausgetauscht werden kann; die anderen beiden Plätze können nach dem Verlassen Midgars frei belegt und via Telefon ausgetauscht werden. Der in Final Fantasy VI eingeführte Desperation Attack, ist in diesem Spiel wieder zurück, allerdings in veränderter Form: die sogenannten Limits. Jeder spielbare Charakter besitzt nun eine Limit-Leiste, die sich jedesmal ein wenig füllt, wenn der Charakter im Kampf Schaden erleidet. Sobald sie komplett voll ist, kann der Charakter eine seiner Limit-Breaks auf die Gegner loslassen, was deutlich mehr Schaden verursacht als normale Angriffe. Substanzen Substanzen regeln den Einsatz von Magie und ergänzenden Kampfbefehlen. Dabei handelt es sich um farbige Kugeln aus kondensiertem Mako, die je nach Farbe unterschiedliche Wirkungen zeigen. Substanzen können verwendet werden, indem sie in dafür vorgesehene Vorrichtungen (Slots) der Waffen und Rüstungen eingelegt werden. Dabei beeinflussen sich ausgerüstete Substanzen wechselseitig durch ihre inhärenten Elemente einerseits und gleichzeitig auch, indem sie sich einen wichsen, oder positive oder negative Effekte auf die HP, MP und Statuswerte erzielen. Je mehr Substanzen getragen werden, umso schlechter fallen in der Regel die Statuswerte aus. Substanzen können bei darauf spezialisierten Händlern erworben oder in Schatztruhen gefunden werden. Substanzen entwickeln sich mit nach den Kämpfen ausgeschütteten AP weiter, indem sie ab gewissen kritischen Grenzen weitere Funktionen oder Zaubersprüche zur Verfügung stellen. Hat eine Substanz das Maximum der zu erhaltenden AP erreicht, spaltet sie sich in eine zweite Substanz gleichen Typs auf. Charaktere 280px|right|Eine Aufstellung der FFVII-Charaktere (Artworks von Tetsuya Nomura) Die neun spielbaren Charaktere sind: * Cloud Strife: Ein Söldner aus Nibelheim, Ex-SOLDAT und Mitglied der Widerstandsbewegung AVALANCHE. * Aerith Gainsborough: Ein Blumenmädchen aus den Slums von Midgar und letzte Überlebende des Alten Volkes. * Barret Wallace: Der Anführer der Widerstandsgruppierung AVALANCHE aus Corel. * Tifa Lockheart: Eine Meisterin der Martial-Arts-Kampfkunst, Freundin von Cloud und Besitzerin einer Bar in Midgar. * Red XIII: Ein hochintelligentes Wesen, das von Shin-Ra zu Forschungszwecken gehalten wird. * Cait Sith: Eine sprechende Katze auf einem Plüschtier. * Cid Highwind: Ein Pilot und Teilnehmer des Weltraumprojekts von Shin-Ra. * Vincent Valentine: Ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Turks mit einer tragischen Hintergrundgeschichte. Er ist ein geheimer, rein optionaler Charakter. * Yuffie Kisaragi: Ein weiblicher Nachwuchs-Ninja und Substanz-Jägerin aus Wutai. Sie ist wie Vincent ein rein optionaler Charakter. Auch Sephiroth ist in einem Flashback für kurze Zeit spielbar, es ist aber nicht möglich, ihn zu steuern. Immerhin kann man seine Ausrüstung im Inventar betrachten, so auch das legendäre Masamune. Geschichte Spielwelt und Hintergrund Der Planet, auch Gaia genannt, ist die Welt von Final Fantasy VII. Das Design ist am angelehnt, d.h., dass Dampfkraft eine dominantes Element beim Antrieb von allerlei Maschinen ist. Es gibt drei große Landmassen mit unterschiedlichen Klimazonen. Erwähnenswerte Orte sind die industrielle Metropole Midgar, das eine zentrale Rolle in der Handlung einnimmt, der Kriegshafen Junon, der Vergnügungspark Gold Saucer, Clouds Heimatdorf Nibelheim und der Nördliche Krater. thumb|left|200px|Logo der [[Shin-Ra]] Die Welt ist technologisch fortgeschritten, und weist viele moderne Erfindungen aus unserer realen Welt auf: Autos, Fernseher, Feuerwaffen und Mobiltelefone. Menschen sind die vorherrschende Rasse, bis auf einige beinahe ausgestorbene Völker (Cetra). Die Welt wird ökonomisch, politisch und militärisch vom skrupellosen Mega-Energiekonzern Shin-Ra dominiert. Mithilfe von Mako-Reaktoren zapfen sie die Energie des Planeten an - das sogenannte Mako - und verwandeln es in elektrische Energie. Eines der Nebenprodukte der Verarbeitung sind die Substanzen, die aus verdichtetem Mako bestehen und dem Träger magische Eigenschaften verleihen. Präsident Shinra ist der Präsident der gleichnamigen Organisation und damit de facto der Herrscher der Welt. Der Konzern ist in viele grauenvolle genetische Experimente verwickelt, die viele der nun auf dem Planeten umherstreifenden Monster hervorbrachten. Tatsächlich entstammt die Mako-Energie dem Lebensstrom, einem Fluss aus Lebensenergie, der entlang der Oberfläche des Planeten verläuft. In der Welt von Final Fantasy VII ist der Lebensstrom ein universelles Konzept, aus dem alles Leben auf Gaia hervorgeht und in den endendes Leben wieder zurückfließt. Die Erinnerungen, Gefühle und Wissensbestände sämtlicher Lebewesen sind im Mako enthalten. Letzten Endes entspricht der Lebenstrom also der Summe allen Lebens, und durch den Gewinn von Mako-Energie wird dieses folglich langsam aus dem Planeten gesaugt. Das wird deutlich in Midgar, dem Hauptquartier ShinRas, wo durch die Tätigkeit der acht Mako-Reaktoren keine Pflanzen mehr gedeihen und das Gebiet in ständige Dunkelheit gehüllt ist. Die Führung von Shin-Ra ist lediglich um die begrenzten Mengen der Mako-Energie besorgt, und fasziniert von der Idee des Versprochenen Landes; an diesem Ort soll der Sage nach der Boden unglaublich fruchtbar sein und das Mako reichlich fließen. Jedoch sollen nur die Angehörigen des Alten Volkes, auch Cetra genannt, den Weg dorthin finden können. Diese wurden beinahe ausgerottet, als vor etwa zweitausend Jahren ein außerirdisches Wesen namens Jenova auf Gaia landete und das Volk fast vollständig vernichtete. Die einzige verbliebene Cetra ist Aerith Gainsborough, hinter der ShinRa schon seit langem her ist. Handlung thumb|250px|Artwork von [[Midgar]] In einer Welt, die von technologischem Fortschritt, einem ideologischen Weltbild und wachsender sozialer Dissonanz geprägt ist, stellt Energie eine Schlüsselressource dar, die vom Megakonzern Shin-Ra kontrolliert wird. Shin-Ra schöpft Mako aus dem Lebensstrom in sogenannten Reaktoren ab und erzeugt daraus nutzbare Energie. Sinnbildlich für den Erfolg und den gewaltigen Fortschritt der Firma steht Midgar, eine Stadt, die Shin-Ra als die Welthauptstadt errichten ließ und die als Hauptsitz des Konzerns fungiert. Die Stadt besteht aus zwei Schichten, die über Züge miteinander verbunden sind, und in einem dieser Züge befindet sich die Untergrundbewegung namens AVALANCHE, die Shin-Ra die Stirn bietet. Unter dem Kommando von Barret Wallace infiltrieren und zerstören die Freiheitskämpfer Jesse, Biggs, Wedge und der kürzlich engagierte Söldner Cloud Strife einen der Reaktoren. Gemeinsam mit Tifa Lockheart, ebenfalls Mitglied von AVALANCHE und Jugendfreundin von Cloud, wird der nächste Anschlag auf einen anderen Reaktor beschlossen und ausgeführt. Wenngleich auch der Vorgang erfolgreich verläuft, wird Cloud von Barret und Tifa getrennt. Er stürzt durch das Dach der Kirche in Sektor 5 und trifft Aerith Gainsborough, die von den Turks bedroht wird, einer Sondereinheit von Shin-Ra. Cloud und Aerith gelingt die Flucht und sie treffen die anderen Rebellen in Sektor 7, um über das weitere Vorgehen zu diskutieren. Shin-Ra unterdessen beschließt die vollständige Auslöschung des Widerstandes, indem die Platte über Sektor 7 gefällt wird und alle darunter befindlichen Menschen zerquetscht werden. Cloud kann mit Tifa und Barret rechtzeitig fliehen, die anderen Rebellen sterben jedoch und Aerith wurde entführt. In der Hauptzentrale von Shin-Ra finden die Rebellen Aerith und auch Red XIII, werden aber gefangen genommen. Der legendäre und für tot gehaltene SOLDAT Sephiroth befreit sie, stiehlt ein Forschungsobjekt namens Jenova und tötet Präsident Shinra. Die Rebellen flüchten auf dem Highway und verlassen die Stadt. In Kalm erklärt Cloud seine gemeinsame Zeit mit Sephiroth bei SOLDAT. Sie wurden vor fünf Jahren gemeinsam in den Reaktor von Nibelheim zur Untersuchung geschickt. Hier entdeckte Sephiroth das Jenova-Projekt und hielt es fälschlicherweise für seine Mutter. Er stellte intensive Nachforschungen in der Shinra-Villa an und sein irttümlicher Gedankengang verfestigte sich dabei immer mehr. Er hielt sich selbst für den letzten Überlebenden der Cetra, beschloss die Rache an der Menschheit und brannte in rasendem Zorn die Stadt nieder. Während dieses Vorfalls sterben neben den unbeteiligten Zivilisten auch Clouds Mutter sowie Tifas Vater. Die Gruppe beschließt, Sephiroth aufzuhalten, bevor er noch mehr Schaden anrichten kann. Während der Verfolgung seiner Spur, bei der Sephiroth immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein scheint, erschließt sich die Unstimmigkeit von Clouds Erzählungen von Kalm. Erst im Laufe der Handlung, anhand einiger wieder erweckter Erinnerungsfragmente sowie der Version von Tifa und den Bewohnern Nibelheims deckt sich die vorerst wahre Geschichte auf. thumb|left|280px|[[Sephiroth, der Hauptbösewicht]] Während des weiteren Fortschritts schließen sich weitere Charaktere an, die teils von der Idee überzeugt werden können, den Planeten zu retten, teils wegen ihrer persönlichen negativen Beziehung zu Shin-Ra. Während das wahrsagende Plüschwesen Cait Sith und der Pilot Cid Highwind zwingend rekrutiert werden müssen, gelten der mysteriöse Vincent Valentine und die quirlige Diebin Yuffie Kisaragi als versteckte Charaktere. Die Helden erfahren von Sephiroths Plan, die Schwarze Substanz in Besitz zu bringen und damit einen Meteor zu beschwören, der eine so tiefe Wunde in den Planeten schlagen soll, dass sich enorme Mengen des Lebensstroms dort sammeln sollen, wo sich dann Sephiroth aufhalten wird, um mit der Energie zu verschmelzen und somit die Weltkontrolle zu übernehmen. Trotz massiver Anstrengungen und dem Selbstopfer von Cait Sith kann Sephiroth die Schwarze Substanz an sich reißen. Aerith beschließt, den Planeten selbst zu kontaktieren und begibt sich in die vergessene Stadt der Cetra auf dem abgelegenen nördlichen Kontinent. Hier betet sie zum Lebensstrom und will „Heilig“, das elementare Gegenstück zu „Meteor“, beschwören, aber sie wird dabei von Sephiroth getötet. Nach ihrer Bestattung beschließen die verbleibenden Helden, Sephiroth auf alle Fälle zu stoppen und Aeriths Werk zu vervollständigen. Im Nordkrater, indem sich Sephiroth aufhält, verfällt Cloud aufgrund dessen Aussagen und Behauptungen in den Wahnsinn. Sephiroth beschwört den Meteor, worauf der Planet seine Beschützer erweckt, die Weapons. Die Helden ziehen sich daraufhin mittels Luftschiff Highwind zurück, werden dabei aber getrennt. Tifa gelingt es, Clouds Psyche wieder herzustellen, die wegen diversen Vorfällen stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, auch schon bevor den Ereignissen im Nordkrater. Cloud vermischte im Laufe der Zeit seine eigenen Realität mit der von Zack Fair. Nachdem Tifa allerdings Ordnung in seine Gedanken gebracht hat, und nachdem Rufus mittels Sister Ray sowohl zwei Weapons erledigt als auch Sephiroths Schutzbarriere gesprengt hat, begeben Cloud und die anderen sich erneut in den Nordkrater. Hier stellen sie sich Sephiroth zum finalen Gefecht und können ihn schlussendlich besiegen. Auch Cloud kann mit einer Art mentalen Version von Sephiroth abschließen. Nach Sephiroths Niederlage entlädt sich der von Aerith beschwörte Zauber „Heilig“ und hält den langsam fallenden Meteor in einem fulminanten Gefecht der ultimativen schwarzen und weißen Mächte auf. „Heilig“ kann jedoch nicht sein volles Potenzial entfalten, weswegen der gesamte Planet in seiner Existenz gefährdet ist. Aber der Lebensstrom taucht überall auf der Planetenoberfläche auf und unterstützt „Heilig“, um gemeinsam „Meteor“ zu tilgen. Entwicklung Die Planung zu Final Fantasy VII begann 1994 nach der Veröffentlichung von Final Fantasy VI. Zu dieser Zeit plante man das Spiel noch als 2D-Projekt für das SNES. Der Final-Fantasy-Schöpfer Hironobu Sakaguchi beabsichtigte, die Handlung in einem modernen New York City spielen zu lassen. Später kündigte Square das Spiel jedoch für das an. Am 12. Januar 1996 gab Square dann endgültig bekannt, das Spiel exklusiv für Sonys PlayStation zu veröffentlichen. Offiziell hieß es, dass der Speicherplatz der N64-Module für Final Fantasy VII zu gering sei. Die Musik wurde erneut von Nobuo Uematsu beigesteuert, während der Charakterdesigner Yoshitaka Amano von Tetsuya Nomura ersetzt wurde. An der Entwicklung dieses 45-Millionen-Dollar-Projekts, die 1995 begann, waren 120 Mitarbeiter beteiligt. Einige Elemente, die Sakaguchi zunächst für FFVII plante, endeten später in , und Final Fantasy VIII. Das fertige Spiel unterscheidet sich komplett von Sakaguchis entworfenen Szenario. Da der Direktor des Spiels, Yoshinori Kitase, befürchtete, dass das Spiel ohne aufwendige 3D-Grafik nicht mehr mit anderen Spielen mithalten könne, verwendete man 3D-Software wie „PowerAnimator“ und „Softimage“. Bevor das Spiel in Nordamerika erschien starte Square eine dreimonatige Werbekampagne, mit Fernsehwerbung, Kinowerbung, Werbung mit dem Getränkehersteller und Printwerbung in Zeitungen und Comics. Für die „Nordamerika-Version“ und „Europa-Version“ des Spiels wurden noch einige Veränderungen und Erweiterungen vorgenommen, z.B. einen leichteren Austausch von Substanzen, Pfeile, die Ausgänge innerhalb eines Areals hervorheben und einige Extra-Szenen, die später im in Japan erschienen Spiel Final Fantasy VII International ebenfalls enthalten waren. 1998 wurde Final Fantasy VII für den PC portiert und von Eidos vertrieben. Final Fantasy VII International 250px|right Für die nordamerikanische (NTSC-) und die europäische (PAL-)Version waren einige Änderungen am Spiel vorgenommen worden. So hatte man das Gameplay etwas vereinfacht und neue Bosse hinzugefügt. Die Häufigkeit von Zufallskämpfen hatte man zurückgeschraubt und auch eine neue Szene mit Cloud und Zack eingefügt. So wurde in Japan eine Neuveröffentlichung unter den Namen Final Fantasy VII International vorgenommen, die diese Verbesserungen enthielt; die erste International-Version eines „Final Fantasy“-Spiels. Sie enthält außerdem eine zusätzliche vierte CD-ROM, auf der Karten, Charakter-Informationen, Artworks und andere Dinge zu finden sind. Musik Siehe unter: Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack Die Musik zu Final Fantasy VII wurde von Nobuo Uematsu komponiert. Außerdem war es das erste Spiel der Serie mit einem Lied, in dem gesungen wird („One-Winged Angel“). Im Gegensatz zur PSX-Version gab es bei der PC-Version von FF VII Probleme mit den Dateiformaten der einzelnen Tracks. Dieses Synchronisierungsproblem wurde behoben, indem die Tracks nachträglich als MIDI-Dateien neu aufgenommen wurden, was zwar einerseits die Musik in der PC-Version zurückbrachte, jedoch zu Missgunsten der Qualität. Die MIDI-Varianten klangen nach dem für dieses Format typischen E-Keyboard-Klängen, was dazu führte, dass z.B. der Gesang bei "One-Winged-Angel" fehlte oder die ursprünglich hervorgehobenen E-Gitarren in den Boss-Themen. Es klang halt alles nach Keyboard und nicht nach kompletter Musik. Trivia thumb|right|Sequenz in der chinesischen [[Famicom-Version.]] * Während der Zeit, in der Final Fantasy VII entwickelt wurde, starb Hironobu Sakaguchis Mutter. Deshalb wollte Sakaguchi eine Geschichte erschaffen, in der jemand der stirbt nicht unmittelbar „fort“ ist und eine realistische Todesszene zu zeigen. Diese Dinge wurden im Lebensstrom und den Tod von Aerith verarbeitet. * Final Fantasy VII wurde im Februar 2006 von der Lesern der japanischen Zeitschrift Famitsu zum zweitbesten Spiel aller Zeiten gewählt. * In Japan wurde Final Fantasy VII über 2 Millionen mal verkauft. * Es gibt eine inoffizielle, chinesische Famicom-Version von Final Fantasy VII. Weblinks * [http://na.square-enix.com/games/ff7/ Offizielle nordamerikanische Seite] (englisch) * [http://na.square-enix.com/ff7psn/ Offizielle nordamerikanische Webseite der PSN-Version] (englisch) * Wikipediartikel zu Final Fantasy VII * Final Fantasy VII bei MobyGames * [http://www.gametrailers.com/player/23449.html Final Fantasy VII Retrospective] (englisch) * CetraConnection - Größte deutsche Final Fantasy VII Fanseite ar:Final Fantasy VII en:Final Fantasy VII es:Final Fantasy VII fi:Final Fantasy VII it:Final Fantasy VII ja:ファイナルファンタジーVII ru:Final Fantasy VII Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Final Fantasy VII